


There Are Some Things You Never Forget: Ash

by Still A Dork (InternetDork)



Series: ABC Fandom Angst [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hell Trauma, Hellfire, One Word Prompts, Short One Shot, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternetDork/pseuds/Still%20A%20Dork





	There Are Some Things You Never Forget: Ash

ash  
/aSH/  
noun  
the powdery residue left after the burning of a substance.

Hellfire was a sound no one could ever forget. It's roar surrounded you as the heat would move closer. If it got close enough, it would lick raw skin and cook your flesh. Its flame boiled blood and wicked away tears. The memories held of the blaze weren't ever forgotten. 

It was louder than a normal fire. Its crackles were like bones snapping, looking for a mere few seconds boiled your skin. Alastair sometimes grew bored with his screams. He would chain him up wrapping him till movement ceased. The roar of the fire would move past him, a taunting smile on his face. The chains would be set just above the blaze and slowly moved down. 

It would lick at him burning his skin, and meeting his blood. None of his screams made it over the cries of the flame. It was a sound he could never forget, a fire the reaped no ash.


End file.
